Her Last Ditch Effort
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: Mikan needs a job, bad, but is having a hard time getting the job she needs. Snow now mixed into things, will she get trapped in the Crimson Days Hotel with her soon-to-be boss Natsume Hyuuga? With Yoichi&Aoi about to have a baby what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**-H.E.R~L.A.S.T~D.I.T.C.H~E.F.F.O.R.T-**

Mikan bit her lip looking at the newspaper circling every 'Help Wanted' job in any section that she could find. Yes, she needed a job THAT badly. Her apartment rent was WAY past due and on the income she was receiving currently, she could only eat a meal a day, now if that didn't kill her sooner than later, she'd think she's immortal.

She groaned as she flipped to the last page circling another few until one caught her eye.

_-Crimson Days Hotel-__  
-Help Wanted-__  
-Personal Maid/Room Service(depending)-__  
-200$ an hour, free board/rooming included.-  
-Please set an interview- (Random #)_

Mikan's eyes bulged. She just got her big break! She quickly picked up her phone a dialed. A minute later she was met with a dull and tired voice. "Hello~" it exaggerated. Mikan shivered. Cross that, dull and ghostly. She hoped it wasn't a real ghost. To many bad memories of her old house, which had an intelligent type haunting. That was the reason she moved to this small apartment.

"Ah, yes, I'd like to set an interview for the…" She looked quickly to the paper "Room Service/Maid position." she said not really wanting to say Personal Maid. She knew what happened often to maids, especially if they were in the French Maid uniform. Bad things REALLY BAD things.

"Uhuh. Yea, you and the rest of the female population." the guy said really not liking the fact, where as Mikan was confused and caught off guard by this. The rest? Like...as in...every other girl?

"What do you mean the rest of the female population? Why do so many want a job like this? Personally, yea, it pays high but…it's really a last ditch effort." Mikan never really liked the idea of people bossing her around, and in reality to her, she only wants this job because it pays high, and she means HIGH

"I mean what I said, and it's only because of the person who you'll be working for, you know, Natsume Hyuuga?" he said the name like he was readying for an atomic bomb to go off.

Mikan blinked questioningly. "Who?" she asked out loud. The sound of a chair falling over and a body hitting the ground along with the rest of the phone was heard over the other line. "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Are you daft woman!? You know, Natsume Hyuuga!? The God with the Bod!?" The guy practically yelled as Mikan was still wondering who, and what the big deal was over him.

"I'm…sorry, but I still have no clue what you're talking about." she said honestly. It seemed as though he sensed this because no more noise was heard over the line. "Hello?" Mikan asked wondering if he hung up on her or something.

"You're interview is at One, don't be late." he said before it got quiet again, Mikan looked up to her clock. Her eyes widened. NO! Not enough time! It was twelve forty-five!

"WHAT!? I only have fifteen Minutes to get there! I won't make it! Plus it's SNOWING!" she yelled fretfully as she looked out the window as he gave her a simple airy chuckle. Maybe he WANTED her to not make it. After all he DID have THE REST of the female population to interview.

"Then I suggest you stop wasting time and move fast. Which means stop talking and hang up right now." he said as he hung up the phone himself. Mikan looked at the phone in shock as she then realized…

"Shit!" she yelled before running out of her room grabbing her coat to the outside where she kept her bike chained. She had to ride her fuckin' bike down to the Crimson Days Hotel IN SNOW. Mikan had started hating snow from there on out.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

The guy from the other line smirked and leaned back, his hands behind his head. He wondered what his brother-in-law was going to think about this one. He chuckled. Man, if he got a kick out of her like he did, they were going to be perfect for each other.

"Yoichi!" yelled a female voice from the other side of the door in which he sat. The said man turned around in his swivel chair. Yoichi Hijiri. Aged twenty-one.

"Come in Aoi." he said as the door opened and in popped a cheerful Aoi Hyuuga. Or rather…Aoi Hijiri. Also twenty-one years old. Yoichi smiled at his wife as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist despite the large bump she called her stomach. Her kissed her head and she giggled before letting out a surprised noise, bring her hand to her stomach.

"He kicked again?" Yoichi asked as he also placed a hand on her 8-9 month pregnant belly. Aoi's smile grew wider nodding, she was due any day now, and she hopped it wouldn't interfere with Yoichi's plans.

"How's the help wanted thing going? Have you had a chance to take a break from the influx of calls?" Yoichi shook his head as the phone(s) rang in the background. That in itself kinda gave it away that he did not have a chance to take a break.

"Too many wanting the job because of your brother." Aoi sighed, as he mood went to disappointed. She wished there was someone… "But," he said cupping her chin making her look up at him. "There was this one girl who I just got off the phone with, she was…interesting."

Aoi looked up at him wanting more details. Yoichi bet he knew what she wanted to hear. "I think she'll spark Natsume's interest too. Although her perkiness may get to him a bit, he doesn't exactly like to play around, so basically, I'm taking a chance."

Aoi kept looking at him "You'd think you were trying to get Natsume a wife instead of a maid for the hotel."

Yoichi shrugged kissing the top of her head again. "It's be a two for one deal." he said walking them both out of the room. "Then maybe little Shiro would have a playmate later. He smiled thinking of his unborn child and another small kid which he wanted to be Natsumes' playing with one another.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Natsume rubbed his temples as another applicant for the job left. You'd swear they were whores that were looking for a different type of room service, "I give up!" he finally yelled aloud throwing applications practically out the window. It hasn't even been a day after he out the ad in the paper and he was already giving up.

He got up abruptly just as Yoichi and Aoi walked into the room apparently hearing him. "Quit your temper tantrum Natsume! You're twenty-eight for gods sakes!" his sister bravely stood up to him…either that or it was the mood swings again.

Natsume glared at her stuffing his hands in his pockets and looked at the door like he was ready to bolt any second. "If that's all for today Yoichi, then I'm leaving." he said not taking his eyes of the door while trying to walk out.

"Ah, actually Natsume, You have a one o'clock appointment too." Yoichi pointed out though this didn't stop Natsume. Natsume just kept walking. He didn't want anything to with any more woman that THINK they are fit for the job. In reality they just wanted to wear a slutty maid outfit and play maid and master. Natsume in reality had no problem with that, but there was a big even coming up that make or break him and he needed the Crimson Days Hotel to be SPOTLESS. Meaning: another maid.

"Well where's the whore so I can tell her to leave and come back tomorrow…you know what, I'm just gonna take the next one home I need to calm my nerves some how." he glowered taking his leather jacket off the coat-rack throwing on over himself.

"Natsume, I don't think that would be a very good Ide-" a crash from outside was heard as they looked to each other and walked to the door that led to the outside in the lobby. "Ah?" Youichi finished as he looked at the girl that collided with a street lamp and lay under a heap of metal that used to be a bike.

"Iieya." She groaned as Yoichi held out his hand, which she gratefully took, and helped her out from under the bike. "Ah, thanks." she said smiling at him letting go of his hand. Yoichi picked up the bike also…er what WAS a bike, it kinda sorta fell apart in his grasp.

Yoichi kicked the parts to the side hoping she wouldn't notice, "Are you okay miss?" he asked. As he looked at her as if surveying her. She wore plain blue jeans and a short blue jean jacket in which she must have been freezing in. He noted that she hand a couple band aids here and there on her hands. He could tell right now, she, was a clutz.

She nodded "I've been through worst." she admitted looking at her…er what was her bike. She sighed rubbing the back of her neck. "Though I think my bike kinda ah... bit the dust." Yoichi nodded before realization struck him, her voice, it was from the person over the phone.

"Are you our one o'clock?" Yoichi asked hopefully as she blinked her eyes widened in realization. You could tell her thoughts from the look on her face. 'Oh shit.'

"Ah oh no, am I late? I'm sorry." she said bowing quickly. "But it was as I said I'd never make it in fifteen minutes…and now I have no way of getting home." she said whispering the last part. She sighed looking at the three figures around her.

"Ah, I don't believe I introduced myself did I? Hehe. I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura." she extended her hand to Yoichi, who was in front of her, as he also introduced himself nodding his head.

"I'm Yoichi Hijiri and this is my wonderful wife, Aoi Hijiri." she said stepping over to Aoi's side wrapping his arm around what used to be her petite waist. Mikan looked at her and smiled. Yes, she noticed the HUGE thing on her stomach, she wasn't that much of a dunce... anymore at least.

"Nice to meet you Mikan-chan." Aoi said giving her a bright smile as Mikan gave one back. "You too Aoi-chan."

"And that over there is... hey Natsume! Don't go yet!!" Yoichi yelled as he finally looked over to his brother-in-law getting in his Lexus LS460. "You're supposed to be interviewing her! Not leaving her on the street, in the cold, with no bike." he said the last three word giltily like he had a part in braking her bike.

"I don't like her already, she too friendly. Damn it, I need someone who'll actually work! No socialize with everyone she comes across without even knowing them first." Natsume said hanging onto his door, not quite leaving but as if he was waiting for what she would say.

Mikan scrutinized "Well if he truly fells that way I don't think I want a boss who's a controlling jerk and thinks that everyone is just trash by looking at them." Mikan said looking at him directly in the eyes, neither flinched, blinked, or even moved as their eyes connected.

Natsume's crimson red clashed against Mikan's greenish-brown in an inward battle of wills. Finally after what seemed like an hour Natsume huffed, but he was smirking as he did as if keeping in a snicker. Natsume closed his car door and looked over at Mikan only a couple yards away from were he stood.

"Fine, you win, but I'm not discussing this out here in the snow." Natsume's smirk didn't last long, but Mikan's smile came back as they both went inside the Hotel.

Yoichi watched them and sighed and looked over at his wife. "Come on we should get home before it starts storming." he said as hooked his arm over her back leading her away to their car to go home.

* * *

_Ladies and... if there are any gentlemen in the hizhouse HOLLA!! There is one thing that made this story possible Snow. -shivers- and the cold. Um... I would like to say that Hostile Situations will be out soon, but I don't know how soon. The next chapter to this will more than likey come out before the next chapter of that, but idk, now if you'll excuse me... YUUKI WHERE'S MY HOODIE!?  
Yuuki: Uh...Matt kinda though it was his, considering it's a males hoodie anyway, and he's wearing it.  
Kuro: Damned brother, stole my hoodie now I need to go beat it out of him._


	2. Chapter 2

**-H.E.R~L.A.S.T~D.I.T.C.H~E.F.F.O.R.T-**

Mikan and Natsume walked inside the Crimson Days Hotel alone. There wasn't even a secretary at the front desk considering there was supposed to be a big storm moving in the area and most places had closed down, including hotels and motels. They both walked down a hall which led to an office, his office to be exact. Mikan walked in and couldn't help but to gape looking at the large room. She could fit her whole apartment in here!! Note though that it was only a single roomed apartment with a small bathroom and a connected kitchen and living room.

While Mikan was observing the office, she didn't notice her might-be-boss observing her. Natsume had to try to shake it off though. He had to go into 'work-mode' and as much as he didn't want to, he had to. He also had to admit, she would look pretty damned good bent over his desk with her long brown hair and nicely shaped body sprawled across it. She wasn't an hour glass, but the curves she did have were in just the right places.

Natsume shook his head, despite what he thought that business conference was closing in on him, and fast he had no time for playing around. Natsume walked over to his swivel chair and sat down holding his arms across his chest, propping his feet up on the desk in front of him.

Mikan looked at him and the way he was sitting and wasn't to pleased. Natsume raised his eyebrow and took his feet down from the desk. "So uh... Ms. Sakura." he said recalling her name from earlier.

Mikan nodded acknowledging the name. "Please have a seat." Natsume said pointing to a chair in front of his desk as he sat down. Mikan nodded as she sat down. Natsume looked into her eyes and back down at the application sheet. He tapped the paper with his pen thinking of what he should do...he sighed then leaned back in his seat.

"What makes you think you're fit for the job Ms. Sakura?" he said looking at her in the eyes again. Mikan's eyes trailed off from his gazed as she thought... "Hm well...I've cleaned other peoples houses before, so I can say I have experience in cleaning. I am generally a good cook and get along well with most people."

Natsume nodded while writing down every word that she said. "Well, so far you have a better chance than most of the other people I heard from and interviewed. Next question, why do you want the job?"

"Honestly?" Mikan asked incredulously like she didn't want to answer. Natsume nodded and inwardly rolled his eyes thinking 'Here we go again, another one who just wants the job because I'm the one who they'll be working for. "Need the pay that it gives." Natsume thought his heart almost gave out from shock. She only needed the job for...money?

The corner of Natsume's lip couldn't help but to twitch upward. She could have earned money many other ways, but she chose this job to do so? Heh. "Ok then," he said like he was unaffected. "In case of an emergency who would we be contacting, a friend, family,...spouse." This wasn't on the sheet but he couldn't help but to ask he couldn't keep calling her Ms. could he?

Mikan's smile that she had on the whole time almost visibly dimmed and Natsume wondered if he really should have asked. "Um...well, I don't know, none of my friends live near here and I doubt they'll want to be contacted if it's just a small injury, and I don't have a family, I lived in an orphanage for sometime. So um...you? I guess, I'm sorry but I really don't know."

Natsume nodded as he ripped the paper that was attached to it on the back and handed it to her. "Now if you would please sign on the dotted lines in these three spaces..." Natsume said leaning over the desk pointing to the three spots. Mikan nodded as she leaned over and placed the paper almost right in front of him as she signed neatly on all three lines.

Natsume's nose twitched as the smell of strawberry and vanilla hit him. He leaned closer as if to watcher her sign the papers but in reality he was being drawn into her sweet sent. Natsume got a bit closer and kept thinking 'Just a little bit more' just as he stared at her pink lips that was right in front of him. "There!" she said loudly enough her head flying up just as Natsume flew back himself looking like he was up to nothing when he really was.

"Good." He said out of words as he took the papers from her. He looked them over admiring her writing before looking back her face to face. "Well then, Miss Sakura, I'm pleased to say, Welcome new employee to Crimson Days Hotel." He said, a rehearsed line from many hired before her.

Mikan looked at him wide eyed like she thought that she wouldn't get the job. She beamed happily hugging him from across the desk thanking him up and down. Little did Mikan know though that Natsume wanted to pull her over the desk and onto his lap where he would... oh, he didn't want to go any farther than that thought.

Thankfully Mikan let go of him soon, her face lit up full of glee. Natsume sighed thankfully as he could have sworn his pants got tighter...'Oh shit.' he thought as he could have smacked himself there and then as he looked down, he was _hard_.

Natsume cleared his throat and adjusted his tie not standing up from where he sat. "Well then, I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning. Here are your new room keys for as you know already you'll be staying here as long as you work for me." He said tossing the keys at Mikan from a drawer in his desk. Mikan smiled wider as she caught the keys.

"I suggest you go now and pack your things." he finished. Mikan nodded her head furiously repeating the words 'Thank You.' over and over again as she left the room.

Natsume sighed in mental relief, but not in physical as he looked down at the lump in his pants. He obviously couldn't go outside like this, his coat wasn't long enough to cover it. He had to make a choice, take care of it now, or go outside where a lot of people will see that he is hard... hm... hard choice.

Natsume got up from his chair carefully and looked out the door making sure Mikan wasn't coming back. He couldn't be sure of this though considering he couldn't see around the corner to see if she was gone or not. He decided that she must have left by now and that the cost was clear. Natsume shut his door regretting that he didn't put a lock on it.

Natsume sat back down in his chair and reclined backwards a bit, the swivel chair creaked in protest but it reclined anyway. Natsume winced as he unzipped his pants and let his dick spring up from the cloth trap they call boxers. Natsume groaned in relief as cold air now surrounded it.

As much as he hated looking back down at his own dick he had to get rid of the erection before he left this place. He let one hand grab himself around the base and his other grab onto the arm of the chair and he started to pump himself. His thumb brushing the tip and opening where pre-cum was already forming. It wasn't long before he had to lean forward and grunted with one last pump as cum shot onto the floor.

He leaned back running the hand he did not use to materbate with through his hair. 'Dammit.' he thought grudgingly 'I think I just made it worst.' he said glaring at it, it was now not only hard but slightly twitching. Natsume growled deep in his throat glaring at it. This reaction did not last long though as a knock on his door was heard before it opened.

Natsume's eyes widened as he quickly zipped his pants back up and looked like he was doing some work on his desk. "Um...excuse me sir." Mikan's voice was heard as she peaked around the door. Natsume looked up indifferent. "But uh... we're snowed in." Natsume could have sworn his eye twitched.

"What," Natsume slightly boomed "Do you mean, snowed in?" His voice becoming deeper with each word with a slight growl at the end. Mikan looked down at the floor like she was the one who caused it. "Surely we weren't in here long enough to be snowed in."

Mikan bit her lip, it was snowing pretty hard when we entered your office, when Yoichi and Aoi left it must have snowed heavier. Plus with the building so close to the road the snowplow must have pushed some snow from the road into the building." Mikan offered as and excuse.

"Did you try the backdoor?" Natsume asked looking at her with irritation in his eyes as Mikan nodded. So that's why she wasn't seen coming back to his office she went around to check the backdoor first. "Well then I guess there's nothing we can do." He looked at Mikan's clothes. "Plus you're not exactly dressed for cold weather so jumping out the window is ruled out."

Mikan quietly laughed like it was a joke, but Natsume was serious, he was about to throw her out of the window. Natsume with an erection in the same room with the girl who caused it was defiantly NOT a good idea.

Natsume tried to keep his emotions at bay as half an hour had passed since he found out he and Mikan were snowed in. Natsume now was inwardly groaning for multiple reasons. 1) The girl who cause a reaction out of him is now sitting right in front of him. 2) She was Humming! 3) HE STILL HAD A _PAINFUL_ FUCKIN' ERECTION!

Mikan sat on the chair in the front of his, the same one from before, and was humming some annoying tune. Natsume rubbed his temples then as he was about to give up...he remembered something. THEY WERE IN A FUCKIN' HOTEL!! What the fuck. Natsume was about to hit himself as he remembered this detail. There were plenty of_ rooms_ they could even go to _separate_ rooms.

He could have picked a room taken care of his _business_ in a shower, _alone_. "Miss Sakura, you do know this is a hotel you do not have to stay in here with me. I can take care of myself." he said plainly as if he was stating the obvious even though the obvious wasn't stated to him almost an hour ago.

Mikan stopped humming and gaped as if she just remembered this as well. "Oh yea, haha." Mikan laughed acknowledging that she didn't remember this detail. "Well then I guess I'll go to my room and watch some Tv." Mikan smiled happy that she was able to get out of the tenseness of the room.

Natsume looked down at his desk that had some papers and looked like he was doing more work and just made the shoo motion with his hand. Mikan smiled one last time at him and left the room closing the door behind her. Natsume sighed in relief as if that was the worst hour that he had to go though, actually it _was_ the worst hour he ever did go through. Well at least everything was fine now.

Natsume ran a hand through his hair again and closed his eyes, but as he did he could see the lights turn off from under his eyelids. 'Oh no, please, no.' Natsume didn't dare open his eyes as he knew, just _knew_ with the luck he was having today the power had just shut down. Sure enough not even half a minute later, his office door opened again, and in popped Mikan.

"Power went off." The question sounded more like a statement. "Yea, the elevator won't work, and the back up generators don't have enough enery to power them." Hell the 'back-up-generators' didn't even have enough power to power the lights.

Natsume finally dared to open his eyes and he looked at Mikan. The window provided just enough light so they could see each other. That and Mikan could sense the frustration he was holding back on.

"Natsume, you look a bit frustrated, what's wrong?" Mikan in all her innocence asked as she walked up to the front Natsume's desk. Natsume finally cracked, and I mean cracked.

"Miss Sakura, do honestly want to know what's _wrong_?" Natsume asked calmly leaning back as Mikan gave a small shrug then a nod. "This!" Natsume said abruptly standing up said "Is what's wrong."

Mikan gaped and stumbled back a few feet covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh my."

_

* * *

For Yoichi's name. Some say it's Yoichi some say it Youichi, I use both spellings for different stories, everyone knows it's Yoichi/Youichi Hijiri right? Ok. Yea, um...oooh let's see what else? __I gots a twitter _http:// twitter. com /KuroYuukiTenshi, (remember to get rid of the spaces) _give you updates on my stories,__ and if I remember small pre-views of the next chapter, and what I think could be new upcoming stories.__ Yuuki and I (Kuro) have different accounts she doesn't want you to know hers, but u can talk to her through me...twin telepathy, hehe (sometimes not fun)__ I don't care if you follow me or not, your reviews are __phenomenal thank you all!_


	3. Chapter 3

**-H.E.R~L.A.S.T~D.I.T.C.H~E.F.F.O.R.T-**

Mikan gaped as Natsume stood up. At her age it really shouldn't have surprised her or mattered that he was practically standing right in front of her with an obvious bulge in the front of his pants, yet it did. He looked so...big from her perspective...she was no virgin, not for a few years, but...he was...bigger than her first...and it kinda...intimidated her.

Miakn's back pressed up against the door from which she had come in...her hands over her mouth from shock. Mikan looked up and met Natsume's gaze, it was fierce and had an animalistic need that that practically screamed '_Now_.'

Mikans' breathing got faster as her mind yelled at her '_Get out! Get out while you still can! GO!_' but her body was frozen to were it stood. Then not realizing it before it was too late Natsume had gotten closer and had caged her with his arms, his dark shadow looming over her petite figure. Her eyes widened as her arms unconsciously dropped from her mouth as if she was too weak to hold them up.

Natsume leaned his head forward and their foreheads met. He looked down at her and she could have sworn that she heard a growl come from inside his throat. One of Natsume's hands moved down her cheek, Mikan silently gasped as his hand kept moving down her neck, her shoulder, and to her arm and forearm. Then he as he for reached her hand he pulled it bringing it to the evidential bulge in his pants.

Mikans' eyes widened, speechless, as his lips moved to her ear, his breath caressing her neck. "You caused this." he said making her grip him harder. "So you're going to fix it." Mikan stood there gaping her mouth slightly open trying to catch her breath. She was...he...

Then he kissed her, full on, hard. Mikan couldn't help but to let a moan escape her lips. Natsume's other hand unzipped his pants and pulled at the elastic of the boxers allowing himself free from the tight trap of his pants. He brought his hand back up and cupped her chin making her kiss him harder.

Mikan was in bliss. She hadn't even noticed when he guided her hand onto his shaft, making her small fingers wrap around him as he guided her, up and down. Unconsciously she started moving her hand by herself. Natsume moved his hands away from her hand and chin, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer.

He picked her up and Mikan had stopped moving her hand and hurriedly wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. Blinded by lust neither knew now what they were doing, not even when Natsume turned Mikan around and bent her over his desk on her stomach. Natsume leaned over her pressing her farther into the desk and reached over and cupped her breasts.

Mikan moaned once again as he pulled her bra and shirt down under her chest. Mikan may have not been very big as in bra size, but to Natsume, they were perfect. His hands reached over them and pinched her nipples making her moan. Natsume leaned over her back pulling away her shirts collar and kissed her neck, lightly sucking and nipping leaving little marks.

Mikan let out another moan, this time causing Natsume's erection to twitch in excitement, it was painful, but in a pleasurable way. Natsume growled deep in his throat traveling his hands down her hips and lower belly snapping the button from her jeans. Hooking his thumbs on the rim of her jeans he pulled them down to the floor, and not wanting them to get in the way later kicked them from under her.

Now unclothed from the wait down Mikan could feel him as he pressed against her from behind. Mikan bit her lip her breathing shakily as Natsume ran his rough calloused hand over her ass. Then Natsume looked up over at her and he stood there staring at her reddened cheeks, messed up hair, red lips, and shallow breathing.

'_Shit._' Natsume thought his eyes slightly widening. He had let his lust for her impair his judgment, strangely enough though, he wasn't regretting it as he looked down at her. She was panting from the over-excitement, and engulfing heat that made her wet and him hard. Natsume placed his hands on her thighs and placed one of her legs on the desk, the other leg still over the edge.

Leaning forward, he had his chest to her back, hands on her hips, and was positioned at her entrance. Mikan groaned and whimpered as he rubbed his erection against her without entering. "Natsume~" she pleaded needing the release she so desperately needed. And he did. Mikan groaned loudly as he entered her, stretching her, she hadn't had any sex in the past few years, and it felt sooo good.

Natsume pulled out for a split second only to ram back into her. Natsume kissed and sucked on her neck, making Mikan moan louder, she felt as if she was going to go over the edge at any moment. Mikan clutched the desk, her nails wanting to dig into it, but couldn't. Then as Natsume thrust in again she came, her head threw back and she let out a loud moan.

Each time he'd thrust he'd pull her hips onto him, allowing himself to delve deeper into her. Mikan's mind blank, only focused on the intense pleasure. Every minute only felt like a second.

Mikan loved it and couldn't get enough, for each time she'd moaned, he'd move faster, each time she'd groan he'd slam deeper into her. He couldn't get enough of her, even when her virginal walls tightened of him, he moved faster, thinking of how good she felt around him. Then as she screamed again in another orgasm, her walls tightening around him again, he grunted and joined her.

They both laid there, panting, heads spinning, like just getting off a high. Natsume didn't make no move to move out of her. Instead he stood there leaning over her, his hands off her hips and now on one hand on either side of waist held him up as he leaned over once again and trailed kissed down her flushed red back.

Mikan's eye lids were heavy, her heart still beating fast, as she laid there trying to catch her breath. Her cheek rested on the still cool desk, but the coolness didn't last long for the heat, just from her cheek turned it hot.

Natsume stopped the kisses down her back and ran a hand through her long silky hair. Mikan closed her eyes but tried to stay awake. It didn't seem to be enough to just think about being awake, for not even a minute later she found herself in a black slumber.

He watched her as she fell asleep and pulled out of her finally have some strength to do so. Natsume looked at her and mentally slapped himself. What had he done? He knew he should have stopped half-way when he thought of it...instead he just pushed the thought back. He sighed picking Mikan up from the desk and placed her on a small sofa that he had placed in his office.

Pulling up his pants, putting his boxers on, and not bothering to place a shirt on he walked down the hall to the supply closet. On the way down the hall he was mentally kicking himself for what he had done. He hadn't worn protection, he doubted she was on the pill, and by the time she woke up it would probably be too late for any morning after pill.

Natsume felt like an idiot as he reached the top shelf of the supply closet for a blanket. He sighed again...but he couldn't help it, first glance at her and he knew he was a goner. Natsume re-thought about that statement and almost laughed, even though in the back of his mind he knew it was true. Love at first sight? Or just lust? Who knows.

He walked back into his office and looked at the sleeping girl on the sofa. The corner of his lip twitched as he placed the blanket over her, admiring the soft paleness of her skin. He groaned. Was hiring her a mistake? Well...he'd just have to find out later.

Mikan groaned as he eyes slit open and met a bright light. She closed them again, and opened one slowly to adjust to the light...then she opened the other eye. Mikan sat up and looked around, she was in Natsume's office...

Then it hit her and her eyes widened, she looked down and sure enough. Mikan gasped, how the hell could she have been sooo stupid!? She just had sex with her boss! Not even two hours after getting hired! Oh god. Mikan felt like hitting herself. She acknowledged that she wasn't the brightest light bulb ever, but uuugh!

"Oh you're up, good, you can start getting ready for work." His deep baritone voice sounded from across the room. She gaped at him as he raised and eyebrow looking her over before his eyes were set on her. She tracked his gaze and gasped when she found out she wasn't fully covered. Mikan pulled the blanket over her chest hoping he'd stop staring.

Instead, he scoffed. "You know as well as I that we'd seen worst of each other just from last night, besides you have little to no sex appeal to even worry about guys like you are." Mikan gaped at him in stupor then in rage. Mikan glared at him and Natsume scoffed again, stood up and picked up a thin but long box walking over to her.

He threw the box on her lap, told her to put on her uniform and walked out of the room. Mikan, despite the current rage at Natsume, looked at the box in question. Mikan had second thoughts about opening it but opened it anyway, and when he pulled out her uniform, Natsume had to cover his ears from outside his door.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" A minute later the door to Natsume's office swung open revealing Mikan in a short short maid uniform. Natsume smirked looking at her. It was a French Maid uniform. It was a black dress with a V dip in the back that went to the back of her hip, the tightness of the dress could alter with a white string that zig-zagged in the back and tied at the bottom. The front it like a bra and hugged her breasts, frills went under the bra like structure, over her shoulders an down the V dip. It had the lace white headdress and an apron that tied around the waist also.

Mikan's eye twitched in irritance. Not only that though the black dress reached mid-thigh in front and just under her panties in the back. Mikan wouldn't be able bend over without her butt and panties sticking out. "You bastard." Mikan said looking at him strait in the eye. How would she be able to do anything in this outfit?

Natsusme smirked as he told her to spin around for him. Mikan snarled, but not having any real choice in the matter spun around for him till he said stop. Her back was now facing him, and she could feel his gaze. "Hm...you know what." he said as she heard him move closer. "I don't think this is tight enough." he said taking the string that adjusted the uniform size and tightened it. Mikan gasped, hardly being able to breath, she growled and tried to turn around but he forced her to stay still and tightened her apron also.

Natsume spun Mikan around and looked at her again. This time, you could see all her curves, her hips bulged with had a petite waist, her breasts now overflowing from the bra like structure in the front. Natsume's smirk grew wider as she tried to loosen the strings. "Untie those, and you won't have a job anymore."

Mikan's eye twitched again ready to kill him, then sighed, she'd loosen them later anyway... Deciding that it'd just be better to push the subject away. "So what's my first job?" Natsume's lips moved into a grin, and Mikan could help but to think '_Oh no..._

* * *

_Ok...the part about the morning after pill **pretend** it would be to late for her to take it ok? Ok... I tried spelling the best I could... my laptop doesn't spell check my words, srry. Bleh... Did I ever mention Mikan's age? I don't think I did...I mentioned that Natsume is 28, Aoi 21...forgot Yoichi's age...22/23?...umm...idk if I mentioned Mikan's though...if I didn't she's 25, if I did...it's whatever that age is...haha... I TRIED updating H.S. but couldn't soooo I'm giving up on updating it until this story is over...OR until I can come up with ideas that work with it...either way..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**-H.E.R~L.A.S.T~D.I.T.C.H~E.F.F.O.R.T-**_

**-Mikan's P.O.V-**

How the fucking hell did I get myself into this goddamn mess! I could feel my eye twitch as I took a shaky breath trying to keep a straight non pissed leveled head and so far... _It wasn't working_. I looked around at the room I was supposed to clean, it was a very large ballroom that looked like it hasn't been cleaned since the last ball...LAST YEAR.

Plates, cups, napkins with white/green...mold? Oh my god, that... is sick. Curtains over the large windows had food stains that were clearly noticeable. I sighed again looking up at panties that hung on the chandelier hanging over my head, I side stepped away thanking Kami that they didn't fall...yet. "Well let's start with the simple things." I said to myself as I knelled in-front of a table pushing the chairs away to get under it. I picked them up one by one and placed them in a garbage bag.

Before I crawled out from under the table I just had to look up and notice all the dried gum under it. My nose curled up in disgust. Again I asked myself, What the fucking hell did I get myself into. Two hours past and so far I had cleaned half the room leaving the other half so far. I bent over under a table for what felt like the hundredth time within the hours. This time though was different.

I could feel eyes bearing down on me from the two large door behind me and when I turned around...nothing. I blinked a few times, thinking that finally the mold and all the disgusting food partials had gotten to me.

But then as I knelled up and used a chair with arms in-front of me to help me stand up, there was a hand grabbing my arm, all the things that I held fell to the floor once again as my body twisted around and I found myself sitting in the chair my knees bent over the arms and my boss standing in-front of me. My eyes widened as he looked at me with his blazing crimson red eyes and his hand on my knees keeping my legs over the chair's arm.

He smirked at me as I glared trying to get my knees out of his grip. I growled when he didn't let go. "Let me go." I demanded only to have his smirk grow wider. "Why should I? I love the view." he looked down and that's when I remembered how short the skirt was, and how my panties were showing! I squirmed trying to get away from him, and I could almost hear him laugh in his head at me.

I growled again, he raised and eyebrow, his smirk still adoring his lips. Next thing I knew those lips were right next to my ear "Stop squirming or else I'll do something we both might regret." I could feel myself shiver at how threatening and promising that sounded.

Then he got up, my face was red and I moved my legs down from the arms of the chair my hands between my now closed legs. "I expect this room to be spotless by tomorrow afternoon." he said looking around the ballroom. My eyes widened at how quickly he wanted it done. It was near impossible! Before I had a chance to speak he did for me. "I'd get a big move on it and work through the night, if your lucky I might give you a raise." Then he was out the door no more words spoken.

My eyes widened as I looked around the place, my fucking god, I was so screwed!

**-Natsume's P.O.V-**

I watched the clock sitting above the door across from my desk as the minute hand moved by slowly...Then I looked out the window snow still piling up by the doors and windows hopefully it would clear by tomorrow. I set aside some paperwork and kept thinking about the new maid with her long hair and chocolate eyes. I pursed my lips, maybe noon was too early she'd probably need the whole day to finish the ballroom.

I stood up from my desk as I decided to check up on my new maid. It only took a few turns to get there and when I did I was almost surprised. I saw her on her knees in-front of the chair and her arms folded under her head, sleeping. I looked around the room and was almost amazed, it was nearely spotless except for the curtains.

Every little cup, plate, napkin left from before was gone. How could she work so quick? I huffed and smirked not being able to help looking at her sleeping face. A few hairs had gotten in the way so I had to brush them aside to see better. I traced my finger down her jaw and to her small but full pink lips and couldn't help but to lick my own remembering how they felt on mine.

Was it possible to become addicted to another person? Because the next thing I knew I was kissing her. She sighed in her sleep but didn't wake up so I pressed on harder and pushed apart her lips with my tongue entering her mouth. I heard her moan and that's what pulled me out of kissing her any farther. I backed away from her looked at her one last time before I left closing the doors behind me, cursing.

**-Back to Mikan's P.O.V-**

I woke up around five in the morning, and my eyes widened, how the hell did I fall asleep! No...WHEN did I fall sleep. Goddamn it! I have only seven hours to completely clean up the ballroom! Gahh! I started picking up even more and scraped the old gum from under the table.

As I passed the one that had the chair I slept on at it I remembered something...I think it was a dream but...it felt so real. Natsume had come in and just started kissing me. Whoa and he was a good kisser too...Oh my god what the hell am I talking about of course that was a dream! He wouldn't do that for real! Another thought passed my mind of the night he hired me...Maybe he would after all...

I laughed at my stupid thoughts, all the cleaning must have just gotten to me. Right? Right. I pulled down the curtains and started washing them.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~

I thought I was gonna pass-out, I thought to myself as I rested sitting in a chair leaning over a table with my head down. I sighed and smiled to myself a little. Well at least the ballroom was zuò, jikkō, gínetai, fini, done. I finally got to close my eyes and go...to...sleep...

"MIKAN!" A happy cheery voice yelled entering the ballroom doors. My eyes snapped open and I was staring face to face with, very much pregnant, Aoi Hijiri. "Mornin' Aoi." I said yawning leaning back in the chair, then it hit me. "Aoi! How did you get here?" I asked amazed looking out the window at all the snow on the ground. Then thanking Kami it had stopped.

"My helicopter brought me from home! This hotel has a private landing bad on the top of the building and I decided to drop in!" She smiled happily as I looked at her amazed "But ain't that dangerous for the baby?" I had to ask thinking that it would be one of the few things she was limited from since she was pregnant. Aoi waved me off "Nah, it's not as long as your careful...don't tell anyone." Yup, she wasn't supposed to do it.

Aoi giggled before looking at me straight in the eyes and gasped "Oh my god look at your eyes! Did you get any sleep last night!" she looked at me worried as I shook my head, "Nah I didn't I was busy finishing cleaning this ballroom." I sighed "Your brother wanted it finished by noon today." Aoi looked at me confused as I said this.

"Why today? He don't need this place cleaned till next week!" I could have sworn I felt my pupils dilated as she said this. "Ah then again you can never be to early in planning ahead." She added the last part as I looked at her, apparently I looked really pissed, which I was by the way. "Are...are you okay Mikan?" Aoi asked as I stood up abruptly and started stomping down to Mr. Make-Me-Work-My-Ass-Off-For-No-Reason's office.

**-Authoress's P.O.V-**

"Mikan!" Aoi called following slowly behind. Aoi only caught up with Mikan when she reached the door to Natsume's office only pausing to -BANG- kick down his door... Natsume's head shot up from his desk clearly meaning he was asleep at one point. Mikan's eye twitched. He could sleep all he wants yet SHE had to work all damn day!

"What do you want maid?" Natsume's pissed you-just-fucking-woke-me-up voice sounded in her ears and Mikan lost almost all resolve...that's right he was boss and she worked for him hahaha...meaning he could sleep all day and have her work all night...damn.

"I uh uh uh nothing! Never-mind, sorry about the door, bye!" Mikan stuttered as she tried to zoom out the door, but Aoi caught her collar and dragged her back in to her possible doom.

"You know Natsume making a girl work all damn day and night is horrible for a girl's complexion you should have her work only certain hours and give her beauty sleep at night! Ain't that right Mikan!" Mikan bit her lip trying avoid the attention now drawn on her.

She could feel Natsume's gaze on her just as he said "Alright. I'll give her hours the ugly hag needs 'beauty sleep' as you call it. By the way Aoi, how the hell did you get here as we are clearly still blocked in with snow." Now it was Aoi's turn to try to zoom out as she let go of Mikan coming up with fake excuses leaving Mikan and Natsume all alone.

Natsume turned to her "Have any complaints about your job...maid?" Mikan held up her hands in defense saying it was all Aoi's idea. Natsume raised an eyebrow "Then why...why the bloody hell did you kick down my door!" Mikan stumbled back no excuse would save her now.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~

Mikan sighed as she looked at her new task, starting to regret taking this job. Who knew Natsume could get so mad as to force Mikan to clean up his whole room. This place was worst than the ballroom..._way worst_... Mikan was now standing in the door way of Natsume's hotel suits room. Yes he had a mansion waiting for him, but since Aoi let he had no way of getting there because he never liked the idea of flying...go figure.

So now it was just Mikan, a broom, feather duster and her boss's bedroom. An hour had past by now and Mikan was already feeling tired, lazy, and oh my god bed! Mikan's inner thoughts yelled as she looked at Natsume's newly made bed with pillows comfy blanket and...she shook her head now wasn't the time to think about that. Her eye twitched as she picked up a pair of black boxers with the handle if the feather duster and put them in the laundry basket. Yuck!

After a few pizza boxes, ladies lingerie, (that she decided to keep) and a few messes she caused herself, Mikan almost felt a sense of pride as she dusted off the windowsill thinking that she almost done with this hell hole! Then she remembered...the bathroom, oh yes the conjoined bathroom. She could smell the stink without being close to it already.

Mikan looked to the bathroom, almost being able to see it's evil aura. Oh yes, it was pure unadulterated evil! She now started to work slower, not wanting to clean the evil bathroom. Another hour went by and she couldn't find anything else to work on. Mikan looked at the bathroom again and bit her lip.

She started looking around the room one last time to see if there was ANYTHING she could clean, but alas there was nothing. Mikan took a deep breath and walked over to the door, gathering up her strength. She slowly turned the doorknob, held her breath and walked in where she met the surprise of her life.

IT WAS...normal? Mikan looked around surprised. It wasn't hell hole dirty but it wasn't super clean either. Mikan stood in the doorway for about ten minutes in amazement. Then as the door banged against the wall she shook her head and finally got to cleaning the bathroom. First she started with the toilet which probably needed cleaning the most.

Then she moved to the sink and medicine cabinet. She laughed as she found condoms, tyonal, vitamins, and viagra (which she thought was the LAST thing he needed) Then something struck a cord in her mind. Condoms...did he use any the time that they... a huge blush spread across Mikan's cheeks thinking of yesterday when he hired her...

Mikan slightly smiled before looking down at her belly before placing a hand over it. She wasn't the type to date and hasn't had intercourse for a few years so birthcontrol she hasn't used it for a long time. There was a slight possibility but... Nah she thought, not possible, if he has condoms here then he must have used one. Mikan placed the box back in the medicine cabinet not noticing the box was un-opened.

Mikan smiled leaving the thought alone as she finished cleaning the sink and counters. As she was starting finished the counter she noticed Natsume's toothbrush in the corner and was very tempted to go back and wash the toilet with it. But desiding she liked this job she didn't and skipped to the tub and shower.

Shenearly jumped in joy as she noticed the shower head it was one of the ones you could take down with a hose and wash all over with it. Her apartment didn't have one of these and she's never seen one before. Mikan picked it up and turned it on for a second she smiled turning it back off and hung it back.

Mikan smiled the whole time as she cleaned the tub free of the grime but then as she started cleaning the side where the shower head was. Unknowingly the shower head had became unexpectedly loose and started to slip free from where it was held. Falling right ontop of Mikan's head, she let out a small gasp, falling back, holding the side of her head inwhich the shower head fell before once again hitting her head on the tub behind her knocking her unconcious.

~.*~.*~.*~.*~

Natume sat in his office taping a pen on his desk in patiently. Mikan was supposed to report back to him when she was done cleaning and he started to wonder what the hell was keeping her so long. Finally Natsume got up and trudged up to his room in the Hotel, knocking past his own door and scaning every inch of the now spotless room.

'Where the fuck is she.' he thought to himself as he searched around the room for her before entering his bathroom and found Mikan sprawled out in the bathtub and the shower head unhooked. Natsume rolled his eyes already knowing what probably happened. He placed the shower head back up making sure it wouldn't fall and looked to his unconcious maid.

He couldn't just leave her here in the tub could he? Well actually he could, but it wouldn't be the right thing to do. My god listen to him, thinking of doing the right thing to do, haha. Natsume pursed his lips looking at her peaceful and calm face, then remembering that same face as he fucked her over his desk, moaning in pleasure. Instant hard on...

Natsume sighed and picked her up, slowly placing her on his bed. He looked at her again. Those maid clothes have got to be uncomfortable, he thought to himself . He thought it would be better if he took them off for her. He could feel a small smile coming to the corners of his mouth as he untied the apron and unbuttoned her dress from the back, down and unstrapped a few other strings.

Natsume pulled off all her clothes, and now she laid there, completely naked only for him to see. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes trailed down from her sleeping face to her small but hand sized breasts, pink perk nipples, the curve of her hips, those perfect thighs and shapely legs. Natsume found himself no being able to take his eyes off her even as she rolled to her side.

Not clearly thinking Natsume started stripping himself of everything he had on also laid on his side behind her and covered them both with blankets. He threw his arm over her waist far enough up to were he could cup one of her breasts in his hand and played with the nipple. Natsume could hear her softly moan as he did so. Her moans were like music to his ears and he wanted to hear more.

He pushed her hair to the side and found himself nibbling and biting her neck. She hissed in her sleep before moaning and sighing. Natsume ran his fingers down her back and pinched her nipple. "Ahh" she moaned loudly opening her dazed eyes as she looked at me. He smirked as her eyes turned to him and widened. She jumped trying to get away but he pulled her back onto the bed, her legs now spread apart with him in-between them as he pinned her wrists above her head.

* * *

DONE MUAHAHA FINALLY! Grrr hehe sorry for the late update but been busy and my mind is only half of what it used to be...but I'M ALIVE!


	5. Chapter 5

**-H.E.R~L.A.S.T~D.I.T.C.H~E.F.F.O.R.T-**

"Ahh what do you think you're doing you hentai!" Mikan yelled struggling to get her wrists out of his grasp. Natsume looked down at her and he smirked. "What the hell are you-" Mikan's words were cut short as she looked down finally noticing that they were both naked and he was pressed up against her.

Mikan blushed hard and looked up at him. Natsume's smirk grew. "Finally you realize the situation you're in." She blushed harder and whispered 'pervert' under her breath. But, Natsume heard her anyway. "I'm not a pervert, and I'm certainly not interested in little girls such as you."

"I am not a little girl!" She ignored the fact that she was being pinned down by a naked Natsume and squirmed hard against him wanting to attack. Natsume almost wanted to laugh at her, she was much smaller than him and didn't have a chance at getting away. As Natsume looked down at her body more he noticed that as she squirmed her breasts moved. They taunted him, making him want to lick and suck them, to make her moan again.

Natsume didn't have to look down to notice his erection growing to an almost painful point as he pictured her moaning an screaming in pleasure as his length filled her. Unable to restrain himself his erection rubbed up against her making her gasp and look down. Mikan's eyes widened as Natsume kept looking down at her but this time taunting her with his smirk.

Even though she looked at him like that, her big brown eyes staring at him innocently, he knew she wasn't, especially after yesterday. He remember her on his desk moaning practically begging for more, and he was gonna give her more, a lot more.

Finally, he leaned down and flicked one of her nipples with his tongue. Mikan gasped surprised and started squirming again, now at a loss for words she let him. He latched onto one of her nipple, gently sucking and swirling his tongue around it. As he did he pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and switched nipples as he gently pinched an rubbed the other.

Before long he kissed down her chest and naval making her moan louder as he reached her pussy. Mikan moaned tilting her head back. She would never admit that she loved how he was making her feel, but, it felt so good. Gasping as she felt him rub his fingers against her clit, she whimpered and spread her legs wider giving him more access.

He leaned down more still kept rubbing her pussy and slid two fingers in her making her arch her back and moan louder. He gently sucked her clit as his fingers worked magic stroking her, making her plead for more as she thrashed around. Then as he slid his tongue in with his fingers still inside her swirling it all around tasting her juices, she came. She moaned his name in pleasure, as her face flushed red.

Then Natsume pulled out his fingers and licked them clean of her cum an crawled up on the bed next to her an knelled in front of her, his large thick cock now fully visible to her. Mikan blushed and moved over to him, taking his cock in her hand and stroked it. Natsume grunted as she took him in her mouth an sucked him hard, swirling her tongue all around him.

Natsume placed his hands on her head and slid himself out then thrust his cock back into her mouth making her take in his whole length making him groan. He repeats this action again and again as she sucks him hard and rough. Mikan lightly groans as she looks up at him innocently, yet telling him she fully enjoys this.

As he looked down at her he grunted again and came in her mouth before pulling himself out again. Mikan swallowed his cum and licked her lips. Seeing this Natsume couldn't resist but to take more of her. Forcing her onto her hands and knees he thrust himself into her pussy hard, fast an deep making her throw back her head and moan louder than before.

She was tight, her pussy walls surrounded squeezing him more as he vigorously thrust into her, deeper an hard. He grabbed her long hair grasping it in his fist as she fucked her making her moan louder and louder until she came, hard. Mikan breathed hard and rested her upper body on the bed then moaned again as Natsume keeps going until they both cum again.

Both breathing hard, Natsume pulls out and lays next to her looking up at the ceiling. Rolling onto her back Mikan did the same closing her, then opening them again to look over at Natsume who in return looked back at her. Feeling something he never felt before from looking at her, he pulled her into his arms and cradled her there until she drifted off to sleep.

Natsume looked at her sleeping form and stroked her hair back. He stayed awake for some time more thinking. How could a hotel business tycoon end up in bed with a maid? Who knew? Natsume thought more and more before unconsciously closing his eyes and passed on into the dream world.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Mikan yawned and slowly opened her eyes dazed and... sore? Mikan moved a little go get rid of the feeling before feeling someone's arm sneak around her waist and pull her into a well build harden chest. Her eyes snapped fully open and transfixed on the person next to her. Her BOSS. '_Oh god, not again_!'

"So, you finally decide to wake up. Heh." Mikan wanted to scream... and smack him at the same time, but, somehow she knew that wouldnt get her very far. "What's wrong little girl, cat got your tongue?" Mikan turned to him to retort but as she did his mouth captured hers.

She stayed still staring at him shocked until she felt his tongue slip between her lips and swirl around her tongue a bit. Mikan lightly groaned and kissed him back losing the tempation to smack him. As they kissed Natsume pulled the blanket off them and lowered Mikan onto her back pinning her hands down with his hands next to her head.

After a bit while longer Natsume pulled back and looked down at her smirking. Mikans face flushed red and she squirmed now really wanting to smack him again but found she couldn't as she tried lifting up her hands. "Pervert! Hentai! Let me goooo!" She yelled loud squirming beneath him.

Natsume smirked more and kissed her neck making her gasp an calm down a bit as he nuzzled against her ear before whispering into it. "If you would like to keep your job you're to report here every night when you're finished with work. Is that clear?... Mikan." He nibbled her ear as she groaned and nodded. "Mmm good girl." he said in a deep seductive voice.

After another minute Natsume pulled back and got dressed quickly got dressed for work leaving the room before Mikan could could process what had happened.

Mikan layed in Natsume's bed dazed before shaking her head, looking up at the ceiling. Her heart raced from what just happened and her mind was still trying to process it. Mikan closed her eyes trying to recall everything that happened, but, as she did her eyes automatically snapped back open remembering last night.

Yes it has been a long time since she had sex but that was no reason to give into doing it with YOUR OWN BOSS. Mikans groaned an rolled over so her face was burried into a pillow. Now she wanted to smack herself. How stupid could she be! Mikan sighed deeply and rolled her out out from the pilliow and faced the alarm clock on the night stand.

9:30 a.m. ...Wait... "I'M LATE!" Mikan jumped from the bed now not worried about everything between her and Natsume. If she wanted to keep this job at all now was not the time to lay around and worry about it. She had a job to do and... SHE COULDNT FIND HER UNIFORM! SHIIIIT!

As she panicked there was a knock on the door, but she couldn't hear it due to her racing thoughts and emotions. The knock continued and she still couldn't hear it. Finally, the doorknob turned just as Mikan faced the door and in came a small boy about five or six. He had pure black hair and cold blue eyes.

"Here hag." He said coldly holding up a clean maid's uniform. Mikan looked at him a bit confused but bent over and took her uniform from him.

"Um, thank you." She said with a smile. _He's soo cute_ "May I ask who you are?" The little boy stared up at her with his cold blue eyes which seemed to bore holes into her skin.

"Kyo." he said simply. "Hyuuga Kyo... My dad owns this hotel."

Mikan stared at him shocked. Natsume Hyuuga had a SON!

~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Natsume sat at his desk in his office with a smirk pastered on his face. He knew Mikan would be late especially when she finds out about Kyo who he just sent to his room with her new uniform. Natsume wanted to laugh, to see the look on her face would be priceless, but, he had a lot of work to be done. Espcially before she comes trudging into his office breaking down the door...again.

* * *

_I don't like the new set up. Do any of you? It bugs meee...well I'm back...I'm alive this is an update etc etc...haha ugh... The story Camping Trip apparently got replaced somehow...idk wtf I did...So... That story is down until I TRY to RE-TYPE it...I didn't have it saved anywhere at all _**-cries-**_ so if anyone could give me details on what happened in the story, it'd be a great help _**-crosses my fingers- **IT'S BEEN ALMOST A YEAR! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY **D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**-H.E.R~L.A.S.T~D.I.T.C.H~E.F.F.O.R.T-**

**-Mikan's P.O.V-**

HYUUGA HAD A SON! Oh. My. GOD. I couldn't help but to stare at the little boy in front of me. I stood up slowly stood up. He has a wife? A family? But he... "Oh god." I whispered under my breath my face now starting to turn red in fury. He cheated on her with me! What the hell!

"You're comin' with me." I said as I got dressed and picked up the little boy then rushed to Hyuuga's office kicking down the door again making it slam into the opposite wall cracking it into peices. Oops... too much? Oh fucking well.

"HYUUGAAA!" I screamed crashing my hands in front of him on his desk. "You never told me you had a family! A son..." I said picking up his son an seating him on his desk between me and him. "And more importantly a WIFE." What the hell are you thinking! You already have someone! Yet you're,... you're..." Ugh, I was at a loss of words now Godd Damn it.

I looked at Hyuuga furriously who pulled his son onto his lap who in return hugged him. Awww... wait no, now's not the time to oogle over how cute they look.

"Sakura." He said in calm voice I've never heard before, which through me off a bit but, I held my ground unmoving. "What is it to you about my wife? Does it bother you?" He asked studying me over while smirking.

I couldn't beleive that he could ask that. "Well of course it bothers me. I mean you have a wife, and you're cheating on her with me? Does she know about this or something or what? How can you comfortably sit there without worry and last night you... you, goddd."

I could hear Hyuuga chuckle from the other side of his desk and I turned around looking at him unbelievingly what the fucking hell was he chuckling about! This was NOT a CHUCKLING moment! I slammed my hands down on the desk. "Seriously Hyuuga, what the hell is your problem? What would you do if your wife found out about this!"

Hyuuga stopped chuckling and looked at me over his desk with the most serious face I've ever seen him use. It made me kind of nervous to know what was going to happen next. Then he cleared his throat...

"Sakura, my wife doesn't care about what happens, and she doesn't need to know because she already does." I could see Kyo look up to his father with those amazing cold blue eyes then look over to me. "Sakura, my wife, Kyo's mother, is dead."

_My wife, Kyo's mother, is dead._

_Is dead..._

Those words rang inside my head a few times, over and and over again. She's dead... no longer living, umong the deceased, gone... My body stood still in shock infront of my boss as Kyo looked at me and studied me more. I tried shaking my head free of the thought of death, but I couldn't.

I bowed in respect and apology. "I'm sorry Hyuuga sir, I didn't know... I... I really am." Hyuuga waved his hand and turned around in his desk chair. "Hn. Whatever."

I slowly stood up, my head still lowered a bit. "I guess I'll go do my job now... I'm still sorry hyuuga." I turned around and just as i was about to leave the room I felt small arms wrap around my leg.

"Don't worry hag, I'll make sure you have lots to clean up all night long." My eye twitched as Kyo looked up at me, smirking just like his father.

"Yes, you shalln't worry Sakura, Kyo will make sure you do your job. Oh and another thing, remember to report to my room after you're done tonight. If you don't, there will be concequences."

My eye twitched again. And to think I actually felt sorry for him an Kyo earlier. Grr "Yes, Hyuuga, SIR." I said almost angrily and stomped out the door slamming it shut on my way out.

**-Author's P.O.V-**

Kyo ran back to his father and jumped on his lap. "She was wearing polka dot undies, father." he said looking up to him as Natsume smirked and patted his head giving him a peice of candy. "Good work Kyo."

Kyo smiled and devoured the peice of candy. "Mmm yummy." A knock was heard on the other side of the door and without permission Aoi walked in.

"Hey brother, ooh and hello there Kyo." Aoi smiled sweetly at her brother and nephew leaning over slightly giving Kyo a kiss on the forehead only for him to wipe it off and say 'yuck'. Aoi giggled.

"So what was that about? Mikan-chan just walked out and she looked a bit mad. What did you do to her this time?" she asked, her nice calm demeanor changed and she now glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, Kyo's the one who said it. I might have just added to it a bit." Natsume said calmly as his son retorted with a loud 'Heyy!'

Aoi groaned obviously displeased. "Ya know Natsume you need to start thinking of Kyo's and your future! I think Mikan would make a very nice wife and mother. Unlike that wreched money hungery sluuu-ehhem- woman Luna Koizumi that you married before."

Natsume frowned more than he already was. "She was an unfit wife and mother to you and Kyo." Aoi sighed then finished "Can't say I'm glad she died like she did even though she was the way she was..." They had a mournful moment as Kyo looked at them a bit confused.

Kyo was only two when his mother died so he didn't truely know his mother, and Natsume didn't want him to, Aoi was right about her being an unfit mother. She never spent time with Kyo and left him with the hotel staff even on the days she had free time to look after him.

"Well, anyway Natsume... you should be nicer to Mikan. Maybe bring her on a date or something, that'd be so nice seeing you two together all lovey dovey, awwwe." Aoi smiled entering her dreamland. "Then maybe after a while she'll be walking down the aisle and take on the Hyuuga name."

Natsume stared at his sister trying not to think of the possibily of another marriage. So he came up with an excuse to make her leave. "Shouldn't you be resting in bed Aoi?"

Aoi froze and laughed nervously. "Haha no no Natsume, I'm fine, I still got a few more weeks... I forget how long... maybe three or four, hmmm... well anyway byyee." She wobbled out of the room as fast as she could. Natsume sighed and his son looked up at him yawning before cuddling into his chest and falling asleep.

Natsume silently spoke to his son as he slept. "You don't really need a mother do you Kyo? I mean you got me, that's good enough right?"

**-Later that Night W/Mikan-**

Mikan groaned and dragged her feet to her boss's bedroom. Why did they hate her? Kyo lived up to what he said and left his toys all over the hotel and just in the right spots at the right time to make her trip and fall on them. One time she even fell into a wall.

Mikan sighed and grabbed the doorknob to the room and walked in. She looked around seeing her boss no where in sight. What time was it anyway? Was she early? Ha, impossiable... wasn't it? Mikan looked around finding no clock and looked in a nightstand next to the door finding nothing but a dusty picture frame.

"Hm?" Mikan turned it over and looked at the picture dusting it off first revealing a seemingly happy family... seemingly happy HYUUGA family. It was Hyuuga her boss with a blond haired blued woman holding a baby bundle which she figured to be Kyo.

The woman next to Natsume was very pretty, obviously born in a rich family. Mikan turned the picture frame back over taking out the back and looked at the names on it. As she predicted it said Natsume Hyuuga, Kyo Hyuuga, and the name that seemed to belong to the woman.

"Luna Koizumi..." the name struck a bell like she heard it somewhere before. Maybe on the news? Mikan put the back back on the picture frame and set the picture up on the nightstand. Why wasn't the picture there instead of in the drawr?

Mikan pondered her questions but as she did she didn't hear the door open and close. Then as she turned around seeing a large dark figure loom over her it was too late. Mikan squirmed as she was pinned to the bed in a bruising grip.

"What did you see? No. You saw nothing ain't that right Sakura?" Mikan froze as she heard her boss's voice. It was the voice that was pinning her down. She stopped squirming momentarily.

"No no I... I was." she was interrupted by his deep booming voice. "Not doing anything. You hear me? You didn't see that picture right? Isn't that right." Mikan gulped nervously then nodded.

"Yes, you're right sir, I saw nothing. Nothing at all, I don't even know what you're talking about." Mikan looked away when she say his crimson eyes staring her down then heard a deep growl.

"Yes I suposse you're right, and if you did, I'll make sure you forget every detail." before Mikan could speak again her lips were being crushed together with his roughly and forcibly.

* * *

_:) Updated again... So Luna Koizumi, Kyo's mother is dead. How do u like them apples? haha sorry Luna faaaans! Aaaand Mikan's 25._


	7. Chapter 7

**-H.E.R~L.A.S.T~D.I.T.C.H~E.F.F.O.R.T-**

**-Mikan's P.O.V-  
**

My's eyes widened before I relaxed into the kiss. It felt so good. So, right. I felt her arms and legs being moved, but this didn't strike me as weird until the kiss ended. I lay there panting, the kiss was so intense and I loved every minute of it. I tried to get up, but found my wrists and ankles tied to the bed. my eyes widened. So this is what was happening when he kissed me. Holy crap. "L-let me go." I said stuttering almost panicking, what was he going to do?

Natsume shook his head "Not until you forget." He said as he ran his hands over my body, I groaned. His hand pulled down my tight uniform collar, exposing my breasts to him. I blushed and looked away. He grabbed my head "Watch me do this to you, If you don't you'll be punished after." I whimpered in response. He took a perk nipple in his mouth and lightly bit and sucked on it. Meanwhile his hands were pulling off the bottom half of my uniform, he threw them and they disappeared from my sight. It wasn't long until his disappeared also.

I found myself panting, it was getting really hot in the room, but felt a little panicked as he spread my legs for him, welcoming him to enter. I tried to struggle but instead of his cock he slipped a finger into my wet pussy. He rubbed my clit with his thumb. First it was just one finger but then he added another, and another. I almost screamed in pleasure, I felt something building up inside my tummy, ready to explode at any moment but just before that he pulled his hand away.

"Can't allow you to cum yet, you need to be punished." With that said, he quickly thrust into me, his back arched and I gasped, my voice was stuck unable to make a noise. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in it quickly went away and I found my voice.

"Oh god!" I yelled as he started to pound inside me. I screamed more, and this seemed to make him go harder than before. I couldn't take it anymore, the coiling feeling inside me returned, I closed my eyes moaning loudly as I felt it. I arched her back towards him as pleasure overtook my body. The more he thrust the longer the feeling seemed to last.

He seemed to pick up the pace a bit. and he grunted as he thrust in for the last time, emptying his seed into me. He collapsed over my body. His arms holding himself up from crushing my body.

Natsume and I layed there for a moment catching our breath, he leaned over and kissed me again. I was too dazed to move, my body felt the weakest it's ever been before. He slowly got up form my body and looked at me.

He seemed to smirk at my reactions. "You looked away." He said looking at me I groaned "Please no, I don't think I can take iiit. I'll do anything." I begged. Apparently begging him wasn't enough. Although he did seem to think about it. "For now I won't but meanwhile..." He untied my arms and legs before flipping me onto my tummy. I kneeled in front of him, I noticed his cock was right near my lips.

"Maybe I won't do it again if you're good enough. You know what to do." I looked at him shocked. Then I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get away from it this time. I took his cock in my hand rubbing it. It didn't take long before it was fully erect again. "Suck it." He commanded. So I did. I slowly slid it in my mouth and it was only three-fourths in before I started gagging.

"All the way." He said as I looked at him begging him with my eyes not to. He just grabbed my hair and started thrusting into my mouth. Each time I gagged, sometimes harder than the last. I almost couldn't breath before he pulled out and let me catch my breath. It was only for a few seconds before he thrust back in my mouth again. As it continued I found that I seemed to like it. I started sucking and licking it all around. I was rewarded with a groan from him.

It seemed to swell a little more in my mouth as I continued, tasting his pre-cum. It was a bit salty. Then suddenly he pulled out and found myself being flipped around onto my hands and knees facing away from him. I looked back at him just as he thrust back into me. I moaned loud. His thrusts were hard and wild. I fucking loved it.

I couldn't restrain myself as I yelled "More, please more! It feels soo good." I was shocked at myself but didn't regret saying that because that's just what he did. It almost felt like he was going to tear me open at any minute, but it felt sooo good. I started panting running out of breath. The coiling once again returned to my tummy. Then he pulled out.

I almost screamed my displeasure. "Let's change this up a bit he said as he layed down and forced me on top of him back onto his cock. I groaned loud as I rode him, thrusting my hip as he did the same. It was going so deep, it felt amazing. I still felt like I was about to cum but when he reached down between us and pinched my clit lightly, I screamed and came hard throwing my head moaning.

He smirked as me continued to make me ride him, soon I felt him once again cum inside me. I collapsed on top of him. He didn't seem to mind. We were both breathing hard as he ran his hands over my sweaty body. "I don't think we've done enough. You didn't forget did you?" He said looking at me.

I looked back at him nervously "N-n-no I forgot. I have no idea what you're talking about." The picture... I whispered in my mind. "I don't believe you." Crap, I don't think my body can take any more of this. I saw him reach into a nightstand and pulled out...lubricant. Oh my god what the fucking hell was he going to do with that.

"Bend over." He commanded. "Oh hell no." I said getting up quickly but ended up falling on the floor, too weak to stand. "Oh yes you are." He said as he grabbed my arms and tied them to the head board once again. I felt him grab my ass as he slowly rubbed some on it and looked back seeing him put it on his dick. Oh shit... I should have forgot... I should've forgot...damn ittt

Then I felt the tip of his head go against my tiny asshole. He was already hard again, how can he keep doing that? I closed my eyes and braced myself as he slowly pushed in. I bit my lip hard as my ass felt like it was on fire, I held back a few painful tears as he managed to fully go in and when he did I sighed in relief. But now came the worsts parts, he slowly pulled out then pushed back in, it hurt for a while but then it started to feel really good. Too good.

I moaned loud as he slowly fucked my ass. As he did he reached around and pinched my nipple. I moaned louder tilting my head back. He thrust harder and faster when he knew he wasn't hurting me. Then for some reason, the coiling in my tummy was there. I didn't think it would feel this good. As he fucked my he undid the rope from my wrists enough for me to relax and have enough room for him to reach around and rub my clit. I I gasped and moaned really loud as I felt ready to explode.

It wasn't long until I did, I collapsed on the bed, my ass still up as he trust in a couple more times before cumming. He pulled out and fell besides me, pulling the blanket over both of us then I passed out.

* * *

**_Wow It's almost been a year since I updated this story, Holy crap! Sorry to all my fans out there. After this story is finished, I will be retiring from FF. Possibly forever. I hate to say it, and it's something I thought I would never say, my heart's just not into Fanfic's no more. It's weird. I remember 4 years ago I was writing and writing a LOT. From MDNGHTRS, HellsBlackButterfly and Silentgurl4Eva to KuroYuukiTenshi._**


End file.
